In a Parallel World, Anything is Possible
by BlueWolfCountess
Summary: In a parallel world, anything can happen...especially when it's a story written by four fan-girls. A short writing exercise-type-story about Rose and The meta-crisis-Doctor living in their parallel universe. Oh, and did I mention they meet 21st-century Sherlock Holmes and Doctor John Watson. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything. I'm just part of the fandom.


The Doctor and Rose

A story written by four fan-girls.

Thalia

Bad Wolf

Gemini

Rose, the girl who can make her life the way she wants it. But she never in her slightest dreams thought she would end up with the Doctor. Her "non-ginger" Doctor. The man with two hearts. Her mind was blown. Now that he was human, she would never have to worry about him leaving her for another universe.

Ariadne

Of course they were confined to their particular parallel universe. But using the piece of TARDIS coral given to them by Donna and the Doctor, they could now do their own time travel. It had been one year to the day since they parted ways with those two. Their TARDIS was almost complete, Jackie had Tony, and Rose and the Doctor were expecting-Rose was three months along.

Iris

Rose smiled down at her belly. It hadn't started to grow yet, but she was excited. As she looked up, some of her hair fell across her eyes. Brushing it away she spotted the Doctor in the distance, coming toward her.

Thalia

To everyone else, the Doctor was John Smith, husband to Pete and Jackie Tyler's daughter. The mysterious man who showed up a year earlier, and six months later was married to the Tyler fortune heiress. Everyone assumed John Smith was simply employed by Vitex-Mr. Tyler's fortune 500 company-when in reality he worked as a consultant for Torchwood.

Gemini

The Doctor was convinces the baby was to be a boy. But he wondered if it was a girl also. Either way he would be happy to be the child's father. Although he worried if he would be a good father. It'd been a while since he last had kids. Even though he looked young, at heart he considered himself an old man.

Ariadne

It was all really so complicated. His memories were old. He had the memories of the other Doctor, but his body was new. He came into being essentially when Donna touched the hand that was now him. It was a bit hard for Rose to grasp in the beginning. But they had really learned to love each other in the last year.

Iris

Though it had been a year, the Doctor still felt clumsy in his new body. He was lankier, but had great hair, which was one of his favorite parts. He had just spent a long day consulting and was glad to be home with his Rose.

Thalia

Rose lifted her hand in greeting as the Doctor made his way towards her across the long lawn. Tony ran out from the mansion and sprinted towards the Doctor, screaming something about a football game he had just seen. Tony had instantly become friends with the Doctor and had introduced him to the world of pro football.

Gemini

Rose stood waiting while the Doctor spoke to Tony. After speaking to him he walked up to his beautiful wife. The bottle-blonde girl he loved dearly. Once he got up to her, he leaned over to kiss her forehead.

"Hello, darling," he said.

Ariadne

'Darling'? He only ever called her 'darling' when he was agitated about something. Usually, it was 'my flower', or 'beautiful'.

"What's up?" asked Rose with concern.

Iris

"Nothing," the Doctor sighed, trying to not alert Rose to anything. He didn't want her to know that he might be dying…

Thalia

…to move away from the Tyler Mansion. He thought that now they were expecting a child, it was time for them to start their own life, away from the Tylers. But he knew Rose would refuse. Ever since she'd been trapped in this parallel universe, she'd never been willing to leave her family from fear of something happening to them while she was away.

Gemini

How could she leave the family she loves so dearly? The father she wasn't able to get to know until she was nearly 25?

Ariadne

The Doctor knew he would have to bring it up slowly. Plant the idea in Rose's brain. He would also have to come up with a good argument. Maybe just wait until her pregnancy brain set in.

Iris

"How was your day?" The Doctor asked.

"It was fine, thanks," Rose answered, wrapping her arms around the Doctor in a hug.

Thalia

While the Doctor thought over finding a new home, Rose had a more pressing matter on her mind. She had known for quite some time but didn't have the heart to tell the Doctor. He'd been so happy lately. It had taken him so long to get used to his new life and he was finally enjoying it. She couldn't break it to him just yet.

Gemini

Rose's eyes began to tear up. The Doctor then began to worry.

"What? What is it?" The Doctor asked.

She started to break down crying. She couldn't look at the Doctor, just laid her head against his chest.

Ariadne

"What's wrong?" The Doctor asked.

He put his fingers under her chin, and tenderly lifted her head up to meet his loving gaze. "Please tell me."

Iris

Rose shook her head.

Thalia

"Nothing," she sighed. "It's just…" she tried to pull some believable excuse. "Pregnancy."

The Doctor smiled, understanding what she meant.

"Let's go inside," he said, taking her by the hand and leading her inside.

She would tell him tomorrow that the life of she and the baby were in danger.

Gemini

Inside waiting for them was Jackie. Ever since Rose became pregnant, Jackie became an over protective "mommy-bear" of Rose.

"Why does she look pale? Rose, you should sit down sweetheart," she said with a serious look on her face.

"Jackie, she is fine," the Doctor said annoyed.

"I am fine mum," said Rose, trying to hold all her feelings in.

Ariadne

"Do you need a cup of tea, maybe something stronger? Oh, wait, you're pregnant. You don't need something stronger. Maybe just tea then…" she said walking into the kitchen.

"Too bad Pete is still at work. He's the only one who can shut her up when she gets like that," chuckled the Doctor.

Iris

Rose sniffled and smiled, "thank you," she said.

"Thank you?"

"Yes. Thank you for being sweet to me, and just loving me."

Thalia

Over the next few days, the Doctor noticed that Rose was growing more and more quiet. He assumed she was just tired, at four months pregnant it must be expected, right?

Gemini

Although wouldn't the mother of her first born be excited? _Something is wrong with Rose, _he thought. The always happy blonde had been replaced with a sad girl. He had to confront her.

Ariadne

"Rose," the Doctor said one day, "something is up. I can tell. Please don't take me for a fool."

Rose blushed, "I didn't mean…you can tell?"

Iris

"Of course I can. What's going on?"

"I'm sick, Doctor. I'm dying."

"No! No, you can't! Rose!"

Thalia

Rose began to cry, "I…I think it's because of the baby." She said, wiping away a tear.

"The baby?"

"Yeah. You're more Time Lord than human, right?"

"Yes," he said slowly.

"Then that makes our baby that same: more Time Lord than human."

Gemini

"No! Rose I won't let you go again," said the Doctor. "I can't lose you and the baby. Our lives have finally begun to take shape.

The Doctor became silent and then began to cry.

Ariadne

"Well, I may not be dying per-say, but this baby is half Time Lord, and my body isn't reacting to it to well."

The Doctor wiped his eyes and said, "Let's go to the newly finished TARDIS and get an analysis."

Iris

"Rose, I'm afraid that because the baby is half Time Lord, it is likely that only one o fyou will survive."

"Which one of us will make it?"

"Given the genetic make-up of our child, they will. I'm so sorry."

Thalia

Strangely, this news didn't fill her with dread.

Gemini

While sitting in silence, they heard a silent knock on the door. The Doctor walked slowly over to the door, a bit puzzled. Maybe it was just Jackie, but she wouldn't be banging on the door. He opened the door.

"Hello, I'm Sherlock Holmes and this is Dr. John Watson."

Ariadne

"…hello?" the Doctor asked. "Can I help you?"

"I am a consulting detective. I have been watching your house for some time now, and it appears something sinister is lurking about," said the tall, dark-haired man.

"Don't take him too seriously," said the other, shorter man.

Iris

"Don't worry," Sherlock said, smirking, "I'm also here because I can tell you're worried. No-not you," he said to Rose, "but you…Doctor."

Thalia

Rose raised an eyebrow. "How do you know all this? Have you bugged our house?"

The Doctor realized this was a valid point.

Gemini

"No, why would I bug your house?" said Sherlock.

"Besides if he really wanted to look at you in your pants, he would stare through your window," said Watson.

Ariadne

"Well that's not strange at all. So do explain then. Enlighten me with your purpose here before I shut the door on your nose," growled the Doctor.

Iris

Without waiting for a response, the Doctor began to close the door.

"No! Wait! I know that your wife is dying. I can see it in your face. I can't stop that, but I know how to allow her to see your child. To live for an extra year."

Thalia

The Doctor closed the door firmly.

"The nerve of some people!" he said, shaking his head. "Who was that dodgy duo?"

Rose shrugged. "Nutters," she said.

Gemini

"Rose, I promise I will save you," the Doctor said firmly. "There is always a way. If I can save you once, I can save you again."

"I trust you," she said, looking straight into his dark brown eyes.

Ariadne

"Let's head to the TARDIS. She is bound to have something to help," the Doctor said grabbing Rose and pulling her off the couch.

He led her to a door, opening it up to steps leading down to the basement.

Iris

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I trust you to do the right thing. This isn't it. Saving me to kill our child? It's not going to happen. The right thing to do is to let me go, Doctor. Please."

Thalia

She stopped walking. "Besides, you don't know for sure if I'm going to die, right?"

The Doctor didn't reply. He stood in silence, musing over how to put it in words…

Gemini

"No, Rose you're not going to die. I will save the baby," he said with a stern face. "Don't let yourself think that. I will save you and the baby."

Ariadne

"I wasn't suggesting killing the baby. I just want to run more diagnostics on you and the child."

They walked back to their bedroom-Rose was obviously still unconvinced. They got ready for bed in silence.

The next morning, Rose woke up screaming, in a bloody mess.

The Doctor bolted upright and looked over-Rose had had a miscarriage, and was sobbing and screaming at the same time. He was shocked-he had not seen this coming, not even seen this as possible.

Iris

"Shh," he soothed, pulling her body close to his. Her screams quieted and turned into silent sobs, and soon, shaky breaths. She touched the Doctor's cheek, "I love you," she whispered, going limp.

Thalia

Two Years Later – (mwahahaha)

Gwyneth Jane Smith was celebrating her first birthday today. Her overprotective mother-Rose-fussed over the preparations. Ever since losing her first child to a miscarriage and going through a difficult pregnancy with Gwyneth, Rose had never let her daughter stray far from her sight.

Gemini

The Doctor never left her side either. The two parents didn't want to suffer another loss. Now with this beautiful baby girl, they have a happy family. Since then they finally moved to New York City. Leaving Tyler house in London.

Ariadne

They were happy; they even took Gwyn in the TARDIS a couple of times-she loved the noise.

Iris

But for this family, bad things always happened in New York.

The End…


End file.
